The present disclosure relates to articulation mechanisms of a hospital stretcher and other person support apparatus. Providing the ability to raise the head support section of a hospital stretcher while requiring minimal effort by the caregiver is an ongoing challenge. While several articulation systems have been developed for hospital stretchers, a need exists for continued development in this area.